In vitro tests have been established to evaluate cellular immune responses to various viral antigens. We were successful in establishing a lymphocyte stimulation test to measles antigen, although others have previously been unable to achieve these results. These tests will now be applied to the study of patients with multiple sclerosis in an attempt to start to provide evidence for or against the various hypotheses regarding the immunologic mechanisms in this disease. Clear cut definition of the immune mechanism involved in multiple sclerosis might lead to effective forms of immunotherapy. Immunologic evaluation will be performed on patients with multiple sclerosis and on appropriate control subjects. Patients in various stages of disease will be evaluated and serial studies on individual patients will also be done. The effect of Niridazole and safflower oil on the immunologic responses and clinical course of guinea pigs with EAE will be evaluated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Spitler, L.E.; Glogau, R.: Nelms, D.; Silverman, S.; Olson, J.; O'Connor, R.; Ostler, H.; Smolin, G.; Basch, K.; Wong, P.; Engleman, E.P.; and Brugmans, J.: Clinical and immunologic effects of levamisole. National Cancer Institute Monograph, Fogarty International Center Proceedings, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington D.C., No. 28, 1976. Welch, T.M.; Triglia, R.; Spitler, L.E.; and Fudenberg, H.H.: Preliminary studies on human "transfer factor" activity in guinea pigs: systemic transfer of cutaneous delayed type hypersensitivity to PPD and SKSD. Clin. Immunol. Immunopath. In press 1976.